


Ex Luna, Bellum

by kiddywonkus



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, asshole realist au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddywonkus/pseuds/kiddywonkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the seat of power in the Solar System hangs in the balance, all is fair in love and war.</p>
<p>(Written in response to my <a href="http://boomslovingthealien.tumblr.com/post/129029454819/sailor-moon-as-written-by-a-poli-sci-major">Tumblr post </a> exploring what Sailor Moon would be like if it was about power, instead of the power of friendship. Or as I like to call it, Asshole Realist AU/Sailor Moon a la a Poli Sci Major)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Minako hardly remembers a time before The Silver Millennium. The grey landscape of the Moon, and the craters from the war against Earth was all she knew.

Sometimes, late at night, her steward Artemis would tell her about her homeworld. From its orange and yellow skies, to its wet warmth, everything sounded like a myth to Minako.

“Venus was a planet of love, Princess. You are born from love,” Artemis would say. He always hissed the word “princess” under his breath, a small whisper of rebellion against the Moon Kingdom that took her away.

Sometimes, she would see him scratch at the angry, red symbol of the moon on his forehead between his long locks of silver hair. Queen Serenity had branded him with it to remind him of his place, and his screams were some of Minako’s only memories from that time. It didn’t matter who Artemis was on Venus. Here, on the Moon, he belonged to the Queen, and so did Minako.

Minako stood at the window of her room, watching the black dots of Mercury and her homeworld slowly move into the Sun’s halo. Soon the two shadows would merge into one and they would become indistinguishable from one another. If her window faced East, she would have seen the shining stars of Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune moving into alignment.

She kept her eyes on Venus, unable to look away, Artemis’ tales running through her mind. She wished she could see the golden sand dunes, and rippling waterways. She wished she could see her mother's face, though she could not remember what it looked like. Artemis would talk of her beauty the way he would describe a gem. He loved her, and the Queen of Venus loved all of her subjects. So much so that she gave her only daughter away to save it when the Silver Millennium alliance came to her door.

Minako, however, was a mockery of her heritage. She was ripped away from love, and raised to be a daughter of the Moon.

But she did know love…  in as much as she knew hate, and all of it was for Princess Usagi.

Princess Usagi.... no, the warrior Sailor Moon, was beautiful on the battlefield. The blood glistening off her silver crystal made Minako’s heart quicken, and her loins moisten.

Watching Usagi wage war against Earth was like taking part in a work of art. And while Minako smiled and laughed in thick of the fight, her chains whirling about her as she mowed down Prince Mamoru’s soldiers, her mind would drift ever so briefly to Venus. The family she could hardly remember had been on the other side, their lives meeting equally violent ends. Or worse. Artemis had told her that Mercury did most of the fighting during the war, and Mercury used water.

The streets of Venus’ capital were flooded up to the roofs of the civilian houses after Mercury attacked. Corpses lazily floated down the streets, and clogged up the alleyways. Artemis saw his own mother face down in the middle of the town square, her lifeless body drifting away from him.

“Princess,” whispered a voice behind her.

Minako took her eyes off of Venus’ black dot, and turned to face her mentor. He wore a white robe with heavy bell sleeves, a yellow moon emblazoned on his chest. “Yes, Artemis?”

“The Harmonic Convergence is fast approaching, and the Qu... Serenity requests your presence.”

Minako raised an eyebrow. “‘Requests’, Artemis?”

A small smile quirked at the corner of Artemis’ lips. “Demands is probably more accurate.”

“You play a dangerous game, Artemis.”

“I play a petty one, Princess.” Artemis approached her, and straightened her headdress so her head was perfectly centered in front of the small yellow circle.

“I’m not still entirely clear on Harmonic Convergence.”

“That’s because you never listen.”

Minako shrugged. Studying had never been her strength. “I listen if it makes sense. It’s just that the last time this happened was…”

“Several millennia ago…”Artemis’ hands moved down, and smoothed out the layers of her dress. A small concession to her blood had been made for the Harmonic Convergence, and she wore the traditional orange of her planet. When she caught sight of herself in the mirror, she thought the layers of light and dark colors made her look like a fire.

Minako placed her hands on Artemis, ceasing his primping. “And no one really remembers what actually happened.”

“That is true, but there is tradition.”

Minako rolled her eyes, and let go of his hands. “All tradition says is that the Planets’ Heirs will meet with Helios on the day they align with the Sun.”

Artemis stepped back and smiled. “So you did listen.”

“I did, but it doesn't mean I know what’s going on.”

“What does it matter.” Artemis crossed his arms. “Go to Serenity as she has asked, and do as she says. Why try to control what you cannot?”

“I don’t know.” Minako smirked. “Why call me Princess when no one can hear?”

Artemis’ answer froze between his lips at the sound of footsteps behind him.

“Minako?”

Minako looked over Artemis’ shoulder to see her Ami. Unlike Minako, she kept her Princess title, an honor given to her bloodline for allying with the Moon in its war against Earth. “Princess Ami.” Minako nodded. “Do forgive me. I was making sure I was dressed properly for the Harmonic Convergence.”

Ami smiled. “You look beautiful.”

“As do you.” Minako returned the smile, admiring the artistry of Ami’s dress. She did not have a headdress as Minako did, another honor bestowed upon her people for their early alliance. The headdress was a ceremonial symbol of the Moon, and while Minako could wear orange, Queen Serenity still wanted to make it clear that Venus belonged to the Moon.

Ami’s dress was light blue, the color of her planet. Pearls looped her body at every seam, hanging from her in a way that made Minako think of the froth at the crest of a wave. It fit Ami's personality well. Like a wave in the middle of an ocean, she seemed gentle. Point her toward anything, and she came at it full force like a tsunami.

For this reason, she was appointed as the Head Tactical Advisor for the Moon’s army. If the the Moon controlled the tides of Earth, it was all because of Princess Ami. Earth had no chance.

“I thought I would walk with you,” Ami said, her hands reaching out to Venus, the sound of pearls clattering with the movement.

“There is no need. Queen Serenity has requested my presence first.”

Ami lowered her arms, and inclined her head. “I will see you at the temple, then.” She left, the long blue train of her dress following her like a river.

“Go,” Artemis said.

Minako took a deep breath, and strode out of her room.

The walls of the Crystal Palace reflected the sun’s light like a prism, and the hallways were lined with a gentle man-made creek which filled the palace with a soothing sound. Each door had a bridge going over the creek, and it was common for people to take a misstep and end up wet.

Minako stayed close to the center, giving the stream a wide berth. It was said that the water came from Mercury, and it was how the Queen spied on her lords and ladies. Minako didn’t know if she believed it, but she didn’t want to test it. Artemis was certainly always quiet outside her rooms, only giving yes and no answers.

Minako’s heels clicked on the quartz floors in the empty hallways, the sound echoing around her. She supposed it was because of the Harmonic Convergence ceremony that no one was around. The servants must all be at the Temple, making everything ready.

The first person she saw was Luna, the Queen’s handmaiden. Her long purple hair cascaded behind her, contrasting with her yellow dress. She too had a moon branded on to her forehead, but unlike Artemis' moon, which was angry and red, hers was white and scarred over. “One moment, Minako.” Her stoic face betrayed nothing while she went inside to announce Minako’s presence to the Queen.

When she returned, she did not look Minako in the eye. “Please follow me.”

Minako followed Luna, her eyes trailing down the pale yellow scallops of Luna’s dress, remembering she had seen the same fashion on some of the Earthen women, and some of Ami’s handmaidens. She wondered if it was from the Moon, or did the Moon take it from somewhere else.

Though made from the same quartz as the rest of the palace, Queen Serenity’s antechamber was dark because the ceilings were painted in elaborate pastoral scenes from the Moon’s past. Light shone through the stars on each painting, dappling the shadows of the floor.

Luna nodded at the maids at Queen Serenity’s door, and Minako followed her in. This room was brighter, and a purplish aura radiated off of everything from her crystal dais to rose pink carpets.

The Queen sat in front of a mirror, her long ivory hair curling around her while her servants painted her face white.

“Minako.” Her voice was gentle, and soft- like the summer rains of Earth.

Carefully, Minako arranged her skirts, and bent down to one knee. “My Queen.”

Queen Serenity closed her eyes, allowing her servants paint her eyelids. “I have raised you as my own daughter.”

Minako tilted her head down. “You have, My Queen.”

“Usagi thinks of you as a sister.”

Minako kept her face still, not wanting to reveal anything. “If that is so, it is a great honor.”

“But you are not my daughter.”

Minako swallowed, but stayed silent.

Queen Serenity opened her eyes and regarded Minako through the mirror’s reflection. “Do you know why you are alive?”

A shiver ran down Minako’s spine. “My Queen?”

“You are alive to keep Venus from revolting. That much is obvious.” The servants moved to Queen Serenity’s mouth, where they painted a crescent moon under her white bottom lip. “You are also alive for the Harmonic Convergence, for without the heir of your planet, Helios will not come. Helios only comes if you are live, and you are the last of your house.”

Minako did not trust herself to speak, so she kept her eyes on the floor. Queen Serenity rotated in her chair, and the servants moved to place a large elaborate headdress at the back of her dress. Lace rabbits and pearls weaved in and out of the threads.

“So do not mistake yourself as family.” The Queen’s head was tilted up, and she looked down her nose at Minako.

Breath hitched in Minako’s throat, and her muscles ached from kneeling.

Queen Serenity continued, “Helios told my ancestors at the last convergence their descendant would rule the Moon and Earth in her own right, but she must have the blood of the Silver and the Golden Crystal within her. Do you understand what I’m saying, Venusian?”

“I do not,” Minako uttered quietly, biting back her habitual “My Queen.”

Queen Serenity waved her servants away, and stood up, the full weight of her glamour and beauty apparent as the layered white gown spread across her figure like angel’s wings. “Usagi will be marrying Prince Mamoru. Whatever you did between her legs will end.”

Minako shook, the shock of Queen Serenity’s words battling against every cell in her body.

“Do you understand, Venusian?”

“Yes,” Minako paused, trying to collect herself, gritting her teeth as she added, “My Queen.”

The Queen reached out, touched Minako’s chin, and lifted it. She leveled her gaze to meet Minako’s eyes. "Good." 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Animal Sacrifice

Out of the corner of her eye, Rei saw three dark spots move into the sun’s halo.

The planets in the distance were nearly aligned, but Rei ignored them as she strode through the open courtyard toward Temple of Ares. Her Equals, Phobos and Deimos, followed behind her.

She smelled clean in a way that she was not accustomed to. She liked the odor of mud, sweat and blood on her. But tradition had it that she must be purified before Harmonic Convergence, and baptized by Mars. After a three hour bath, where her servants ruthlessly scrubbed at every nook and cranny on her body, they shaved the stubble off half of her head, leaving it smooth and shiny. Then, they painted a ram’s horn around her ear, the white paint contrasting sharply with her dark skin.

They had given Phobos a red and gold chiton to cloth her in later, and it hung over his right arm. For now, Rei walked naked to the Temple of Ares, smelling of flowers, the warmth of the sun pricking at her skin.

“Princeps Rei,” Deimos ventured, taking a few quick steps. His hulking frame leaned over Rei’s petite figure. He was tall, and muscular, but his voice was high, and gentle.

“Yes, Equal?” In contrast, her own voice was low, her steps slow and stately.

“I have a matter to discuss that cannot wait until after the Convergence.”

Rei stopped, and looked at him. Deimos did not usually demand her attention lightly. “Speak.”

“There are rumors that Princess Usagi will marry Prince Mamoru.”

Rei steadied herself, consciously tamping down her temper by taking a deep breath. “Your source?”

“Jadeite.” Deimos’ figure was imposing as he spoke to her, his bare chest decorated with raven feathers glowing in the red sunlight. His black, braided mohawk trailed down between his shoulder blades.

Next to him, Phobos nodded in agreement. He too was tattooed with ravens, but his head was shaved. In comparison to Deimos, he seemed short though he was an average height for a man. “You can see why this could not wait, Princeps.”

“No, it could not.” Rei frowned, and clenched her jaw.”So we know what Queen Serenity expects of Helios’ visit.”

“If Helios comes at all,” Phobos added in doubtfully, rolling his eyes.

Rei shook her head. “What does it matter if Helios comes or not? Queen Serenity will say he did, and justify war with it.”

“Would she be that foolish to declare it on us?” Phobos scoffed.

“Why wouldn’t she? There is only us and asteroids that bar her way to Jupiter.”

Phobos shrugged. “We are better fighters.”

“Indeed.” Rei tilted her head. “But we are outnumbered so long as the Moon isn’t fighting Earth.”

Phobos growled. “We would make Queen Serenity pay dearly for that arrogance.”

“And Jupiter would win the process. Though that hardly matters.” Rei captured Phobos’ eyes with her own, making sure he felt the gravity of what she was about to say. “What would matter is that Mars would lose in the end, even if her pride doesn’t.”

Phobos said nothing, but did not take his eyes off of hers. She raised her eyebrows, turned, and continued walking toward the temple.

“We will see what Helios has to say,” Deimos said,  falling in step behind her.

“Can you we get Jadeite here after the ceremony?” The thoughts running through Rei’s head discombobulated her, and she pushed the hair out of her face in frustration. “I’d like to talk to him in person.”

“He’s quite in love with you, Princeps. I don’t think we’d have a problem convincing him to come.”

“But without anyone knowing?” cut in Phobos.

Deimos shook his head. “Less likely.”

 “Did he mention anything about troop movement?” asked Rei.

“No. There wouldn’t be, though. Not until the marriage.”

Rei nodded her head. “Fine, let’s see if Helios comes, and what he’ll say.”

Phobos chuckled. “Maybe he’ll say that Mars should rule the Solar System.”

“Fine words from someone who doesn’t believe in him.” Rei smiled. “Besides, we don’t have those resources.”

“We could convert them to our way of thinking, make them all Equals. Then they could govern themselves, and pay us taxes.”

“Wishful thinking, Phobos.”

“It’s wishful thinking the sun will tell us what to do just because the planets are all aligned with it.”

Rei spread her hands. "Tradition is tradition."

Phobos and Deimos fell silent as the three mounted the stairs. Outside the temple walls, crowds were gathered. Rei caught a brief glimpse of them as she reached the apex of her ascent, just before she went through the brightly painted pillars toward the altar. She couldn't make out any faces, only the recognizable movement typical of mass of people.

The room was dark, and thick with the smell of incense and smoke. In the center was a pit, above which was a platform. A sedated bull had been tied to the platform, its head hanging off of the edge.

Rei kept her eyes averted as she walked down the stairs into the pit. Phobos and Deimos stood at the top, looking like two sentries.

The priest was fat, even fatter in his nakedness than Rei had thought. His own body had been painted with swords. In his right hand he held a simple obsidian blade that gleamed despite the dim lighting. He let out a deep hum as he stood next to the bull.

“Praise be to Ares,” the priest said.

Rei closed her eyes as he slit the bull’s throat. Warm drops of blood flowed over her face, and down the fingers of her outstretched hands. It seeped between the crevice of her breasts, and down her curve of her buttocks. Her eyelids felt sticky as she opened them.

She resisted the urge to wipe her face as she kneeled down to pray.

“Praise be to Ares,” she murmured. Blood pooled at her feet as she stood up and made her way to the edge of the pit. Red footprints followed her as she made her way up the stairs.

Behind her, she heard the sound of a butchers knife going into the bull chest. Rei had seen this ritual take place before, and she knew that the heart would still be beating, and would until it was burnt on the altar. As much as she loved being in the battlefield, or training with her equals, she found that she could not stomach the sacrifice of the animals. It was strange to her that she much rather bath in the blood of a human, than of an animal.

Phobos and Deimos flanked her as she stepped out of the pit with the deep red chiton. They wrapped her in it, and pinned it over her right shoulder, leaving her right breast exposed. Blood already began to dry and flake on her dark nipple.

Rei held out her hand when they were finished. Both Phobos and Deimos placed two fingers in the blood that pooled in her palm. Then they drew the symbols of their moons on their foreheads, both variations of the circle and arrow of Mars, the planet they owed allegiance to. Then, they trailed two lines from their bottom lips down their chin and neck.

“Praise be to Ares,” they murmured, kissing the Rei’s palms, the blood staining their lips red.

“Praise be,” she replied, lowering her arms. The meaty smell of the heart burning wafted toward them as they waited for Helios to come.


End file.
